


Acaronar.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forests, Hange's Still a Scientist, Investigator!Erwin, M/M, Scotland Yard, Wolf!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Erwin Smith is investigating with Scotland Yard, pairing up with a policeman and what some would call a deranged scientist to find the cause of strange disappearances across England.However, will Erwin find more than he bargained for?





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was bleak overhead, the storm that had passed hours before lingering imperceptibly.

 

Erwin Smith, a tall blond who had been working since dawn, rolled his shoulders with a sigh.

 

"Get some rest, Smith," a familiar voice barked, an even taller man appearing.

Before Erwin could offer a snarky reply to the policeman of Scotland Yard, a woman burst through the office door.

 

"PLEASE!" she cried, eyes wild and hair a mess,"PLEASE, YOU MUST HELP ME----YOU MUST----!"

 

The woman dropped to the floor, Mike going over to her.

He faced Erwin,"I'll take her to the hospital. In the meantime, you should check to see what she was screaming about."

 

-

 

As it turned out, the woman had been screaming about the exact clues Scotland Yard themselves had been attempting to piece together for weeks.

Erwin was sent out by the chief to investigate further, along with a few others.

 

Once he set out in the forest surrounding the outskirts of the city, he would encounter the cause of all those clues.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard a sharp howl pierce the foggy veil of the mid-day sun, the thunderous thudding of paws hitting the forest floor flooding his ears.

He reached for his pistol, just as a blur of black swept out of the trees.

 

Facing him was a lithe, small black wolf. Its grey irises locked in Erwin's own, before flickering down to the hand that rested on the pistol.

Erwin tugged it from its holster, only to notice the wolf was watching his every move with inquisitive eyes. 

 

Impossible, he thought, it's like that wolf knows what I'm going to do.

 

The wolf snarled at him, grey eyes crinkling from the action.

 

"You're not just an animal, are you?" Erwin questioned, feeling foolish as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

The wolf took a few steps back, ears flickering back and forth to listen for other men.

"You won't have another surprise visit," the blond spoke in a calm tone,"There are two other search parties. One to the east and the other to the west of this forest."

The wolf shook its fur, before a shimmer of light passed over its body. Standing in front of him now was no longer a lone wolf, but what appeared to be a man.

The pale body of the man wasn't entirely human, however, as he had black wolf ears protruding from where human ones should have been. To Erwin's astonishment, the man was naked. This allowed him to also see that the man had a wolf's tail sticking out from his tailbone. 

It swished back and forth, the ears twitching.

 

"What..are you?" Erwin asked, baffled more than disgusted.

 

To be fair, he thought, this man is----

No, he reminded himself sharply, no matter how handsome this stranger may be, I still have no clue as to what it is.

 

His mind recalled a scientist he worked with, and their crazy theories on werewolves. 

 

The man opened his mouth to speak, but words failed to come.

"Have..have you been kidnapping all these people?" Erwin asked, though it was difficult for him to focus given the pale man's nude form in front of him.

 

"No," he spoke softly, tongue flicking over his bottom lip.

 

"But I can help you find who is."


End file.
